I Love You Too, Mr Police
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pelanggaran kecil yang dilakukan oleh Hinata menerobos lampu merah malah membuatnya mendapatkan jodoh seorang polisi lalu lintas yang sebelumnya menilangnya serta menyita mobilnya di kantor polisi. "I Love You, Hinata."/ "I Love You Too, Mr. Police"/ mengedit sedikit Chap 1.. Chap 2 Update last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU TOO, MR. POLICE**

"**I Love You Too, Mr. Police" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

**Silahkan Baca... **

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau segera mendesain gaun itu untukku Hinata-chan," Perintah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang memiliki mata berwarna Emerald bernama Haruno Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

"Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak bisa Sakura-chan, pe-pesanan gaunku sudah banyak," Jawab gadis yang berada di kursi pengemudi itu a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan Cuma satu ini saja gaun pernikahanku dengan Naruto," bujuk Sakura.

"Ti-tidak bisa Sakura-chan."

"Aku mohon," Sekarang ini Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy on jutsu' agar Hinata menuruti keinginannya, Hinata yang tidak sengaja menoleh kearah Sakura menjadi tidak tega setelah mendapatkan tatapan seperti 'seorang anak anjing yang minta makan'.

GLUP

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri, karena ia paling tidak sanggup menolak permintaan seseorang yang memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya,"Ba-baiklah."

Tanpa ia sadari akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan keinginan Sakura, dan tanpa ia sadari juga ternyata Hinata telah menerobos lampu merah.

TILUT...TILUT...TILUT

Sebuah suara sirene menyadarkan Hinata jika ia tanpa sadar telah menerobos lampu merah, padahal ia merasa kalau tadi masih lampu hijau. Untung saja waktu ia menerobos lampu merah tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat dan sekarang Hinata telah dikejar polisi gara-gara menerobos lampu merah?.

'Hell! Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi untuk memulai kegiatan di pagi hari ini daripada dikejar polisi lalu lintas seperti ini' Batin Hinata kesal.

Karena tidak ingin memperumit masalah dengan berat hati Hinata menepikan mobilnya, begitu ia menepikan mobilnya, mobil polisi lalu lintas yang mengejarnya juga ikut berhenti dibelakang mobil Hinata.

Keluarlah seorang polisi muda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan bermodel 'pantat ayam?' memakai kacamata hitam sedang berjalan menuju mobil Hinata.

'Heran aku memang boleh ya polisi mempunyai model rambut seperti itu?' Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar ia juga berusaha menahan tawa.

"Gila polisi itu cakep banget," Sakura merasa kagum atas wajah polisi muda itu.

"I-ingat Sakura-chan k-kau sudah pu-punya Naruto-kun."

"Ah aku kan Cuma memandanginya Hinata, toh Naruto tidak mengetahuinya." Sakura memeletkan lidahnya kearah Hinata. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Sebuah ketukan dikaca mobil sebelah kanan membuat percakapan kecil yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabat itu terhenti, mereka berdua segera menoleh kekanan melihat polisi itu. Hinata menurunkan setengah kaca mobilnya.

"Selamat Pagi Nona-nona," Sapa polisi muda itu kepada Hinata dan Sakura disertai gaya hormat polisi pada umumnya dan ia juga menurunkan kacamatanya.

DEG

Entah kenapa setelah melihat mata hitam polisi itu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang dan ia merasa kalau darahnya seakan naik ke kepalanya. Dan kejadian yang dialami oleh Hinata juga terjadi pada polisi muda itu setelah ia melihat mata berwarna lavender bening yang ada didepannya.

Sakura yang menyadari jika interaksi mereka berdua tidak seperti interaksi antara polisi dengan orang yang melakukan pelanggaran a.k.a Tersangka sengaja berdehem pelan memecahkan acara saling pandang antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf apa anda bisa keluar sebentar Nona?"

"Ya"

Tanpa diminta untuk kedua kalinya Hinata segera keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Apa anda tau kesalahan anda Nona?"

"Y-ya, aku me-menerobos lampu merah."

"Anda harus saya tilang."

"Ta-tapi pak polisi sa-saya harus sa-sampai kantor se-sekarang juga," Ucap Hinata pada polisi muda itu.

"Bisa saya lihat SIM dan STNK anda?" Hinata mengambil dompetnya didalam mobilnya, ia juga membuka dompetnya untuk mengambil SIM dan STNK yang diminta polisi itu. Hinata menyerahkan SIM-nya.

"STNK anda?" Hinata kembali membuka dompetnya mencari STNK, namun apa yang dicarinya ternyata tidak ada di dalam dompetnya. Hinata berkeringat dingin karena ia tidak menemukan STNK-nya.

"Maaf STNK anda nona?" tanya polisi itu sekali lagi.

"Ke-ketinggalan pak, " Jawab Hinata dengan polos. Mendengar jawaban polos dari gadis didepannya itu polisi tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah nona ini adalah surat tilang anda, mobil anda saya sita sementara silahkan ambil mobil anda di kantor polisi yang berada dikertas itu dan cari saya 'Sasuke', " Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih ke Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, jika mo-mobil ini dibawa sa-saya naik apa ke kantor?"

"Sudahlah Hinata kita bisa naik taksi untuk sementara waktu," Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang saat ini mulai akan menangis dilihat dari sedikit air mata yang berada diujung matanya.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan..."

"Sudahlah ayo Hinata, kau tidak ingin terlambat masuk kantor kan?" Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepala ke Sakura.

"Nah ayo kita berangkat, oh ya pak polisi Sasuke, kami titip mobilnya ya. Kami akan mengambil mobil ini nanti sepulang kerja."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan gadis berambut pink itu. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sakura segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dan segera memanggil taksi.

Pukul 5 sore di kantor polisi Konoha.

"Ma-maaf saya ingin me-mengambil mobil sa-saya pak," Hinata merasa gugup luar biasa karena apa? Karena ini pertama kali ia masuk ke kantor polisi.

"Oh ya? Ditilangnya kapan ya? Dan dengan opsir sapa?"

"Tadi pagi pukul 8 dan dengan opsir Sasuke"

"Baik anda tinggal lurus lalu belok ke kiri dan disana ruangan opsir Sasuke"

"Ha'i a-arigatou"

"Ayo Sakura-chan," Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju keruangan yang ditunjukan oleh polisi tadi.

TOK..TOK..TOK

"Masuk," sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam, langsung saja Hinata dan Sakura segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ma-maaf opsir Sasuke sa-saya ingin mengambil mo-mobil yang tadi pagi anda tilang."

"Hn, silahkan anda urus administrasinya," Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

Setelah mereka berdua berhasil mengambil mobilnya Hinata dan Sakura segera pulang kerumah masing-masing dan Hinata harus mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Jangan lupa besok kau harus merancangkan gaun pernikahanku Hinata," Perintah Sakura.

"Ha'i Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum menanggapi perintah Sakura.

"Bagus, selamat malam Hinata-chan."

"Selamat malam Sakura-chan."

Mobil Hinata mulai berjalan menembus malam yang dingin hari ini untuk kembali kerumahnya yaitu Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ne, Hinata-chan ayo kita pergi ke restaurant 'Ichi' di seberang sana," Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah restaurant di seberang kantor mereka.

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan aku capek seharian merancang gaun pernikahanmu," Hinata menolak halus ajakan Sakura.

"Ayolah Hinata, disana ada Naruto, dia mengajakmu kesana untuk makan malam bersama dan ia juga mengajak sahabatnya untuk dikenalkan pada kita".

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan a-aku harus ijin sama Neji-nii".

"Kau kan sudah 23 tahun masa kemana-mana harus ijin dengan si Neji itu terus sih?" Sakura merasa heran kenapa keluarga Hyuuga sangat overprotektif terhadap Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sakura tapi ini juga bukan keinginannya, melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sakura menghela nafas," Baiklah sini Hp mu aku akan telfon si Neji, agar kau di ijinkan keluar dan pulang malam."

Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya yang berwarna ungu ketangan Sakura pasrah biar Sakura saja yang menghadapi kakak laki-lakinya Hinata, toh jika Hinata yang menelepon yang ada bukan diijinkan pulang malam tapi Si Neji malah nekat menyusul Hinata di Kantor agar segera pulang secepatnya.

Sakura yang menelepon Neji agak jauh dari Hinata terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Neji, dilihat dari tingkah lakunya yang bertolak pinggang lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai serta menjauhkan sedikit Ponselnya Hinata dari telinganya. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Sakura tiba-tiba menutup ponsel Hinata.

"Nah Hinata ijin dari Neji sudah keluar, ayo ikut denganku," tanpa menunggu protes dari Hinata Sakura langsung menyeret Hinata keluar dari kantor menuju ke restaurant yang akan mereka tuju sebelumnya.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu terlihat telah masuk ke restaurant 'Ichi' itu, seorang pegawai perempuan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kami mencari Namikaze Naruto" Sang pelayan mengangguk paham, dia segera mengantar kedua gadis itu ke dalam restaurant ke ruang VVIP dimana sang pengunjung akan mendapatkan fasilitas pribadi di ruangan tersebut.

"Silahkan nona-nona," Pelayan membukakan pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"SAKURA!," Sebuah suara cempreng menyambut kedatangan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu. Naruto menampakkan cengiran lebar melihat tunangannya sudah datang bersama sahabatnya

Sakura dan Hinata langsung duduk di kursi setelah mereka berdua sampai di meja Naruto," Sahabatmu dimana Naruto," tanya Sakura.

"Oh si Teme sedang ke Toilet." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tunangannya dengan senyuman yang menawan seperti biasanya. Sadar jika Hinata dari tadi hanya diam Naruto menyapa Hinata," Yo Hinata-chan apa kau sudah menyelesaikan rancangan gaunnya Sakura?".

"Su-sudah Naruto-kun."

"Uangnya aku transfer ke rekeningmu ya Hinata-chan".

"Ti-tidak perlu Naruto-kun, ini gratis ka-karena Sakura yang me-menikah." Hinata menolaknya karena bagi dia jika sahabatnya menikah maka ia akan merancangkan gaun pernikahannya gratis tanpa biaya sepeser pun.

"Baiklah jika ini kemauanmu".

"Dobe," sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda dan pemudi itu kepada orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu, betapa terkejutnya kedua gadis itu setelah mereka melihat orang tersebut.

"OPSIR SASUKE," Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan Hinata yang memanggil namanya.

"Hn, Hyuuga dan Haruno."

"Oi teme kau mengenal mereka berdua?"

"Hn"

"Dia adalah polisi yang menilang mobil Hinata, seperti yang aku ceritakan Naruto," Sakura menjelaskannya ke Naruto.

"Oh, aku paham sekarang," Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura," Baiklah karena kalian sudah saling kenal maka mari kita makan!." Mereka berempat akhirnya makan malam. Dan tiba saatnya mereka untuk pulang kerumah.

"Ne, Hinata aku akan pulang ke apartemenku bersama Naruto." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, aku takut pulang kerumah Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke tolong kau antar Hinata pulang kerumah ya," Sakura mengerlingkan matanya ke Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tinggal saja di Kantor toh keamanan di Kantor kita juga tinggi jadi tidak ada yang mencuri mobilmu Hinata-chan, kau naik mobilnya Sasuke saja," Saran Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah," Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui saran Sakura, ia pun segera menuju ke mobil Sasuke dan masuk kemobil.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Perumahan Konoha Land, Opsir Sasuke."

"Panggil saja Sasuke jika aku sedang tidak bertugas."

"Ha'i"

Mobil berwarna hitam milik Sasuke meninggalkan restaurant 'Ichi' berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sepi.

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note :** Cerita ini aku edit lagi karena salah satu reader tidak menyetujui kalau Sasu masuk kedalam klub malam.. ini sudah saya edit sesuai dengan permintaaan anda.

Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu saya lihat ada polisi yang nilang orang dijalan karena nerobos lampu merah, dan ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan juga maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan fic lainnya...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU TOO, MR. POLICE**

"**I Love You Too, Mr. Police" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

**Silahkan Baca... **

DRRT..DRRT

'Bisakah kita pergi makan siang?' Sebuah pesan dari Opsir Sasuke telah masuk dari di hp Hinata membuat sang empunya bersemu merah melihat sms di hp nya.

Setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu dimana Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang dari restaurant telah membuat mereka berdua dekat. Em, mungkin saat ini berada di tahap pedekate. Meskipun diluarnnya Sasuke terlihat dingin ternyata didalamnya sosok Sasuke begitu hangat menurut Hinata. Dan itu jugalah yang membuat Hinata nyaman jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

Hinata juga menikmati semua perhatian Sasuke yang tercurah ke Hinata, semua yang ada di dalam Sasuke disukai oleh Hinata.

'Ya, dimana?' Hinata segera membalas sms Sasuke setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

DRRT..DRRT

'Restaurant kemarin?'

'Oke..' Sebuah senyuman tidak terlepas dari Hinata saat ini, ia terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ini setelah ia menerima sms dari Sasuke. Ya, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang menakutkan.

"Hayo kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri." Suara Sakura telah mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku Sakura-chan."

"Pesan dari sapa? Pasti dari Sasuke." Hinata makin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Melihat Hinata yang malu-malu 'kucing' seperti ini membuat Sakura sangat gemas terhadap sahabatnya.

"Aih, indahnya jatuh cinta."

"He-hentikan Sakura-chan."

"Hahaha Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku jika kau menjadi pacarnya ya Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Iya Hinata, bayaran seorang polisi kan besar."

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Xxxxx

Saat makan siang di restaurant 'ichi'

Hinata merasa minder saat makan siang di samping Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena ia bisa merasakan tatapan iri serta tapan menghina dari para pengunjung wanita di restaurant. Kelihatannya mereka tidak rela jika Sasuke polisi tampan sedang makan siang bersama Hinata yang menurut para wanita itu penampilannya sangat jauh dan sederhana dari pada mereka yang cantik dan berkelas.

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke balik menatap Hinata tenang.

"Ha'i" Hinata mengerti tatapan yang sangat menenangkan itu yang Sasuke tujukan kepadanya.

Makan siang pun akhirnya terus berlanjut hingga mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

"Apa kau ada acara besok Sabtu?"

"Um, Ti-tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kita kencan"

BLUSH

Perkataan Sasuke yang To The Point itu membuat rona kemerahan di wajah Hinata muncul dengan cepatnya. Hey Sasuke disini sangat blak-blakkan loh..

"Y-ya."

"Kau ingin kemana?" Sasuke menawarkan tempat mereka pertama kali kencan pada Hinata, biarlah perempuan yang menentukannya. Begitulah pemikiran simple Sasuke.

"Um, Ta-taman ria." Hinata menjawab malu-malu.

"Hn."

Setelah membayar bill makanan, mereka berdua keluar restaurant. Sasuke mengantar Hinata ke tempat kerjanya. Meskipun tempatnya hanya di sebrang jalan dari restaurant Sasuke tetap menjadi cowok gentle mengantarkan sang gadis ke tempat tujuannya.

"Te-terima kasih atas ma-makan siangnya Sasuke."

"Hn, aku akan kembali bertugas."

"Ha'i, jaa ne"

"Hn" Meskipun hanya di jawab dengan 2 konsonan tak jelas seperti itu Hinata tetap tersenyum menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia tau jika Sasuke harus selalu menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang polisi.

Xxxxx

Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke telah tiba di taman ria, Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang seperti anak kecil ketika di ajak ke taman ria membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat terlalu ramai seperti ini, tapi demi Hinata apa sih yang enggak.

"Sasuke ayo kita main itu." Hinata menunjuk salah satu permainan di taman ria itu. Ternyata yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata adalah Roler Coster.

"Hn"

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam permainan hingga tidak sadar jika mereka telah berada di taman ria selama 3 jam.

"Hah..hah.. kau capek Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Apa itu artinya?"

"Tidak"

"Hebat, aku saja sudah capek."

Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman setelah mereka lelah bermain tadi.

"Jika sudah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"eh? Ke-kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar taman menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Begitu Hinata telah masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke berjalan seberang mobil ke tempat kursi mengemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya.

30 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor polisi Konoha, Hinata menekukkan alisnya sedikit melihat tempat yang saat ini mereke tuju.

"Ke-kenapa kita kesini Sasuke?"

"Tenanglah, kita hanya mampir." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke serta Hinata segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam kantor polisi.

Mereka mendapati jika kantor sedang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana bahkan petugas yang biasanya berjaga pun tidak ada. Seperti kantor yang telah di tinggal. Hinata menjadi takut akan suasana yang sepi seperti ini.

"Se-sebaiknya kita ke-keluar dari sini Sasuke, a-aku takut." Hinata menarik pelan tangan Sasuke agar kembali keluar dari kantor ini.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di atap Hime." Sasuke membujuk Hinata agar mau diajak ke atap.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku disini."

Hinata menyerah dengan bujukan Sasuke, ia pun mengikuti Sasuke di sampingnya menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dengan erat dan kuat. Satu persatu anak tangga telah mereka tapaki, hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di atap kantor polisi.

"Sebentar aku harus mencarinya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata di tembok sebelah kanan yang keadaan disana gelap. Inginnya Hinata menyusul Sasuke tapi ia tidak berani melihat keadaan di sana sangatlah gelap.

"Sasuke..Sasuke.." Hinata berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

SRETT..SRETT

Terdengar suara seperti kain yang terseret di sebelah kiri Hinata, ia pun menoleh dan tiba-tiba di balik barang-barang usang keluarlah beberapa orang yang memakai topeng hantu berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang takut hantu hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak nama Sasuke, ketika gerombolan orang-orang menyeramkan itu mengelilingi Hinata ia hanya dapat berjongkok menutupi telinga dan matanya.

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Hinata saat ini sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu seperti drama musikal ke Hinata. Menyadari adanya sebuah nyanyian membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dan mengadah keatas melihat gerombolan orang yang ia kira hantu sedang bernyanyi untuknya.

Hinata tidak takut lagi dengan gerombolan orang itu, ia pun ikut bernyanyi bersama-sama. Sampai sebuah suara memannggil nama Hinata menghentikan nyanyian mereka.

"Hinata."

Melihat Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di depan sana membuat Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Hinata maaf kita tidak bisa berteman lagi."

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke?" Hinata ingin menangis saat ini mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku mulai saat ini."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya akan pernyataan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dan mencium bibirnya.

CUP

""I Love You, Hinata."

"I Love You Too, Mr. Police."

Mereka malah asik memadu kasih hingga lupa akan keberadaan beberapa orang disana selain mereka.

"EHEM" sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka yang sedang di mabuk cinta untuk menyadari orang lain selain mereka.

"Me-mereka siapa Sasuke-kun"

"Mereka anak buahku."

"Maaf, opsir Sasuke bisakah kami melepas kostum ini?"

"Hn"

"Kami akan kembali bertugas Opsir Sasuke." Para anak buah Sasuke melakukan hormat Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan atap, dan Sasuke membalas hormat pada anak buahnya.

"Segera laksanakan."

Di akhir cerita ini perasaan Sasuke telah di terima oleh gadis pujaannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dimana perbedaan pekerjaan diantara mereka tidak menghalangi sebuah kisah cinta yang abadi. Hinata yang seorang desainer baju pengantin bersanding dengan Sasuke seorang polisi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah seorang Kapten, ia dapat menilang Hinata waktu menerobos lampu merah dikarenakan Sasuke tidak sengaja melintas di jalan itu. Meskipun ia seorang kapten tapi ia juga dapat menilang para pengemudi di jalanan yang tidak mematuhi aturan. Sasuke tidak ingin adanya perbedaan pangkat, jika ia mendapati sebuah pelanggaran di depan matanya maka tanpa membuang waktu ia akan menilangnya.

Author Note : akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga, maaf jika acara penembakannya tidak romantis... saya bikin two shoot karena saya ingin cepat selesai dan melanjutkan cerita saya yang lainnya. Akhir kata ucapkan...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
